King Henry Carver
Henry Carver, (Also known as The Dark Lord or The Man in the Mirror) is the deposed former king of Autumn, ruling from 1992 to 1998. He was removed from his position during the Autumnal Coup and imprisoned in the basement of The House by the members of The Deep End. In a manner somehow connected to King George, King Henry cannot be killed. King Henry was know for his vast and powerful collection of Tokens and for his ruthlessness in acquiring mystical power. History Reign King Henry was a much-feared figure in his court, keeping tight reigns on the various Conclaves and Colleges of Autumn. His closest allies were Lord Rictiovarus, Baroness Crayle, Prince Martin and Lady Mary Bloodletter. He was an expert at the construction of Palantiri and would use them as a method of quick communication. At some point, Mary and Martin started to conspire against the King, planning to remove him as monarch. This is possibly connected to Riciovarus, Crayle and Henry's plans to co-opt a curse that would be placed on King George preventing him from dying. Into the Mirror At some point after the Autumnal Coup, the members of Trouble Ahead managed to trap Henry in the physical shell of the Mirror of History, preventing him from direct interfearence with the outside world. According to Henry, he eventually regained their trust and slowly manipulated them into their own horrific deaths. The Dark Lord Using his Palantiri, Henry took up the sarcastic nickname given to him by the Autumn court, "The Dark Lord" and started to manipulate what events he could behind the scenes. It was through one of these old and venerable Palantiri (found in the wreckage of the Harrods Market) that Henry once again gained influence in the world by possessing Gram Thew, forcing him to attack Prittering Price Fisher Finance and Mr. Information before regaining his hold on his own mind. It has been revealed that Henry was once in contact with The Cat and had some sort of deal with him during the Anglo-Goblin War. Henry informed The Duke of Exeter that his counterpart Percy Harving was returning to London after the Duke received a Palantir as a gift. Henry frequently had to "fight" The House for control over his own mirror. It is unknown WHY at this time. Freedom In autumn of 2010 King Henry manipulated the members of trouble ahead, specificly Percy Harving into freeing him from the Mirror by using the "The Separating Axe" they once stole from the Black Treasury. Percy was very nearly killed in the ensuing fight and went into a coma. Return to Power? Henry set about rewarding his loyal followers by retrieving and reviving Baroness Crayle's body and building a brand new one for Lord Rictiovarus. He then established control over Knockturn Alley and its goblins, "purchasing" the Hotel Blunderbuss and creating "factories" within The Hedge that spew black smog into the air. He has also acquired (but is unable to use) Excalibur and has been seen threatening Mab. It is unknown what his current plans are. Category:The Hedge Category:Imperial Category:Autumn Court Category:Trouble Ahead Category:The Deep End Category:Big Bad Category:Darkling